Por un traidor La búsqueda de las tres llaves
by AdaWongTN
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo llega a la tierra, mata a Goku y hace inutilizables las esferas, así que los gerreros Z inician un viaje para buscar las 3 llaves legendarias y revivirlo... pero no será nada fácil. Además, descubren q hay un traidor entre ellos...
1. Cumpleaños

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic de DBZ y lo estoy escribiendo junto con mi hermano espero les guste

**Por culpa de un traidor... La búsqueda de las tres llaves legendarias**

Episodio 1: Cumpleaños

Era un día muy tranquilo en la montaña Paoz… hasta q…

¿?: GOHAN, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!

Gohan: (Levantándose d golpe d la cama) OO Aaaaaah!!!! (Mira a su familia) Oh… ¬¬ q les pasa??!! Quieren matarme de un infarto??!!

Goten: Lo siento hermano Es q estoy muy feliz d q sea tu cumpleaños

Goku: Jejeje, (Pone su mano atrás d su cabeza) Si Gohan, los sentimos, es queríamos darte una sorpresa

Gohan: Bueno muchas gracias Pero la próxima vez no me den la sorpresa a la 5:00 am por favor… ¬¬

Goku: Jejeje, ok

Milk: (Entra en la habitación) òó Q hacen gritando tan temprano??!! Van a despertar a Gohan!!

Gohan: Mamá, no hay problema, ya me desperté

Milk: Oh hijo!! Feliz cumpleaños!!! (A Goku y Goten) òó No debieron haberlo despertado tan temprano, q van a hacer a las 5:00 am???!!

Goten: Es q queríamos darle una sorpresa, jeje

Milk: Bueno, será mejor q vuelvan a dormir, es muy temprano y es muy posible q hoy venga mucha gente a ver a Gohan

Todos: Ok

Y, la familia Son volvió a la cama. Pero, más tarde en otra parte, algo alejada…

¿?: VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Vegeta: (Se levanta y se cae d la cama) Au… (Se soba la cabeza) QUE TE PASA BULMA, POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS ASI!!!

Bulma: COMO QUE POR QUE??!! TE HAS DADO CUENTA D QUE HORA ES??!! SON LAS 12:00 PM!!

Vegeta: Y??

Bulma: Como q "y"?? COMO Q "Y"???!!! TU NUCA T LEVANTAS TAN TARDE Y DECIDES HOY LEVANTARTE TARDE, JUSTO HOY NOOOOO???!!

Vegeta: Q tiene??? Ayer me quede entrenando hasta tarde y es normal q me levante mas…

Bulma: MENTIROSO!! LO Q PASA ES Q T HACES EL DORMIDO PARA NO IR AL CUMPLEAÑOS D GOHAN!! PERO ESCUCHAME, SI IRAS!! ME ENTIENDES??

Vegeta: Es hoy??

Bulma: NO T HAGAS EL Q NO LO SABE, YO SE MUY BIEN CUAL ES TU PLAN!! Y HACES TODO ESTO PARA NO IR!!

Vegeta: ¬¬ Mira… yo EN SERIO lo había olvidado y, DEJA DE GRITARME!!!

Bulma: Bien, ya no t gritare, pero no me engañaste así q en este preciso momento t cambiaras para ir a casa d Goku

Vegeta: No pueden ir solo tú y Trunks?? Por que tengo q ir yo??

Bulma: Porque YO lo digo, además, ya t lo dije ayer, o vas al cumpleaños d Gohan, o vas al d Goku

Vegeta: Ya, ya, iré… ¬¬

Bulma: Bueno… o Alístate

Vegeta: Pero… puedo ir mas tarde???

Bulma: Q?? òo

Vegeta: Es q, como ya t dije, ayer entrene hasta tarde y ahora tengo sueño

Bulma: AH NO… Y SI LUEGO NO VAS???!!

Vegeta: CARAJO!! Ya t dije q iré!! Por Kamisama…

Bulma: Esta bien… confiare en ti, pero recuerda, O EL DE GOHAN O EL DE GOKU

Vegeta. Si, ya se!! Grr… Ahora déjame dormir…

Bulma: Bien… Hasta luego (Se va)

Vegeta: Oh!! Por fin… (Vuelve a dormir)

Pasaron unas horas y la montaña Paoz ya tenia algunos invitados

Piccoro: Feliz cumpleaños Gohan…

Gohan: Gracias señor Piccoro

Krilin: Piccoro, yo creí q llegarías un poco mas temprano…

Piccoro: Estaba ocupado entrenando

Bulma: Como hippie??

Piccoro: QUE??

Bulma: Upss… lo siento, es Vegeta me contó q cuando entrenas pareces un hippie o

Piccoro: (Gotita en la frente) Lo q hago es meditar, y dile q no diga nada xq el tb medita a veces

Krilin: Piccoro, pero a decir verdad tú lo haces siempre

Piccoro: ¬¬

Krilin: Y hablando d Vegeta, donde esta??

Bulma: Vendrá mas tarde

Krilin: En serio?? ¬¬

Yamcha: Si no ha venido aun, no creo q venga mas tarde

Bulma: Sí vendrá… y si no… LO MATARE (Mirada asesina)

Krilin: Eh… Bulma, en serio crees q puedas matarlo ¬¬

Yamcha: Si, porque… osea…

Goku: (Viene e interrumpe a Yamcha) Hola!!! Como están?? Estaba ayudando a Milk…

Bulma: Q bien Goku… A proposito, has visto a Trunks??

Goku: Sí, esta jugando con Goten

Bulma: Oh, bien

Gohan: Creo q vienen Ten y Chaoz, siento sus kis

Krilin: Es cierto…

Ten: (Aterriza) Hola Gohan, Feliz Cumpleaños

Chaoz: Igualmente

Gohan: Muchas gracias chicos...

Ten: Como has…?? (Se queda paralizado) Chicos miren eso!! (Señala)

Todos giran y ven como una nave como las de los sayajines baja a toda velocidad para después aterrizar no muy lejos d ahí…

Gohan: Es una nave sayajin!!

Goku: Sí (Pone expresión seria) pero también es probable q sea de las tropas de Frizzer…

Piccoro: Tienes razón

Krilin: Ja! Pero en cualquier caso Goku, ya eres mucho más fuerte q ellos, podrás derrotarlos en menos de un minuto

Goku: Probablemente, pero es mejor ir a investigar

Bulma: Será mejor q nos alejemos d aquí

Gohan: No creo q sea necesario… Krilin tiene razón, ahora somos más fuertes, mejor vamos a investigar y luego les avisamos

Goku: Cierto, Piccoro, Krilin, Gohan acompáñenme, (Mira a los demás) Ustedes quedense cuidando, pronto les traeremos noticias

Yamcha: Bien

Ten: No se si se han percatado, pero no se siente ningún ki en la zoma donde aterrizó la nave

Piccoro: Sí, eso es lo más raro

Goku: En cualquier caso, lo principal es investigar, vámonos

Chaoz: Cuídense

Goku: (Sonríe) No se preocupen, no creo q pase nada. Hasta luego.

Turururururururu

Goku: Hola!! Soy Goku!! Una nave d Freezer??!! Q será lo q está pasando?? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Un nuevo enemigo

Q les parecio?? U dejen reviews please... Bye!!


	2. Un nuevo enemigo

Hola de nuevo!! Aqui vengo con otro capítulo!! Una cosa q olvidé decir anteriormente es q ninguno d los personajes me pertenece... si no q son d Akira Toriyama o A exepción d algunos... q ya conoceran luego... Bueno, comenzemos!!

Episodio2: Un nuevo enemigo

Goku, Krilin, Gohan y Piccoro fueron hacia donde habia aterrizado una nave como las de Frizeer, después d volar unos minutos, pudieron observarla

Goku: (Mira la nave) Oh, si es una nave d Frizeer pero tiene un signo diferente.

Krilin: Es verdad

Picoro: Supongo que es un soldado con mas rango

Gohan: No puedo sentir su ki

Picoro: Yo tampoco.

Goku: Tenemos que tener cuidado.

Krilin: Bah! De seguro Goku le ganara, no creo q haya alguien más fuerte q él

Gohan: Pues… (Mira hacia arriba) (Señala) Miren chicos, hay alguien ahí

Todos: (Giran en la dirección señalada)

¿?¿?¿?: Jajajaja

Goku: Quien eres tú???

¿?¿?¿?: Mi nombre es: Gran Lord Saddler

Todos: Oo OH!!

Saddler¿? Q tiene??

Krilin: Es q el nombre suena poderoso Pero d todos modos no creo q puedas ganarle a nuestro amigo Goku, claro, si es q quieres pelear con él, xq si bienes en son d paz…

Saddler: Q??!! Jajaja yo soy invencible, nadie puede ganarme Jajaja. Además vengo a conquistar este planeta

Todos: QUE???!!

Piccoro: Escúchame cosa rara, no conquistaras nada y será mejor q t vayas llendo si no quieres morir

Gohan: es cierto, nosotros t ganaremos

Saddler: Jajaja, ya veremos

En casa d Goku…

Ten: Ojala no sea un enemigo poderoso…

Chaoz: No t preocupes Ten, ten por seguro q Goku nos salvara

Bulma: Si es lo más posible. Pero, por si las dudas será mejor q llame a Vegeta para q ayude (saca su celular)

En otro lado…

Vegeta: (Abriendo la refrigeradora) No sería bueno q vaya a la casa del imbécil de Kakarotto sin comer algo… (Por lo menos ya estaba cambiado ¬¬) Ya son las 5:00 pm, mejor no voy… pero tendría q ir al cumpleaños d Kakarotto ¬¬ Bueno… (Escucha algo)

Celu: Eres mejor q Kakarotto, eres mejor que Kakarotto, eres mejor q…

Vegeta: Oh, es el aparato ese… Como se llamaba?? Bueno no importa… Por lo menos el timbre q le puse es chévere (Contesta) Q hay??

Bulma: Bien, felizmente contestaste, creí q seguías durmiendo ¬¬

Vegeta: Pues para tu información estaba apunto d salir ¬¬

Bulma: Mejor así, sabes?? A pasado algo raro, una nave aterrizó cerca d aquí, se parecía a las d Frezeer…

Vegeta: (Pensando: Mmmm… creo q lo está inventando todo para q vaya ¬¬) Si… claro… y Kakarotto ganó el premio novel ¬¬

Bulma: òó Oye es en serio, mira t paso con Yamcha para q t explique

Vegeta: QUE??!! No, no, no!! No me pases con ese insecto… ¬¬ Está bien, voy a ir… pero no significa q haya creido tu bromita…

Bulma: AH!! Quien t entiende!! (Cuelga)

Vegeta: No creo q sea cierto, pero si sí… mejor como en la casa d Kakarotto, además su esposa cocina mejor q Bulma… (Sale por la ventana y vuela en dirección a la montaña Paoz)

Comerciales…

¿Quién es ese Namekusei?????

Es…. PICCORO!!

Piccoro: Piccoro, Piccoro

¬¬ xD

Bien eh… de vuelta con Saddler…

Saddler: Ven acá Son Goku!!

Todos: OO!!

Goku: Como sabes q mi nombre completo es Son Goku??!!!

Saddler: Ja, ja, solo ven, para combatir

Goku: (Mira a los demás) Chicos, será mejor q combata yo sólo, seguro podré derrotarlo. Me alejaré un poco para q ustedes no sufran por los ataques.

Gohan: De acuerdo papá.

Krilin: Cuídate

Piccoro: No t vayas a confiar

Goku: Estaré bien… (A Saddler) òó Acompáñame… (Se aleja un poco d los demás)

Saddler: Bien… (Se va donde Goku)

Goku: (Ya en la zona d batalla) Bueno, será mejor q me muestre en mi verdadera forma, para q quisas así cambies d opinión y t vayas…

Saddler: Jajaja No creo q sea posible, además, yo ya sé todo d ti…

Goku: COMO??!!

Saddler: Si… Se los del ssj, ssj2, ssj3 y no se q más transformaciones débiles…

Goku: QUE??!!

Saddler: Tambien sé d las esferas del dragon, d namekusei, de Dende, de tu amigo el otro saiyajin, d todos tus amigos débiles… etc.

Goku: Pero… COMO SABES TODO ESO???!!!

Saddler: Jajaja, es muy simple, durante todos estos años un espía mío me ha enviado toda la información sobre todos ustedes…

Goku: QUE???!! Y QUIEN ES???!!

Saddler: Jajaja, es alguien q tú conoces, mejor dicho, uno de los q consideras tus amigos…

Goku: NO T CREO!! ERES UN MENTIROSO CABRÖN SADDLER!!!

Saddler: Cree lo q quieras, sin embargo, no creo q encuentres otra explicación sobre como se muchas cosas q supuestamente no debería saber… Pero bueno… mejor comencemos (Se pones en posición d pelea)

Goku: (Se pone en posición d pelea y se convierte en ssj3) COMENCEMOS!!!!

Continuara………………………………………..

Hola soy Goku , Ese Saddler es muy poderoso…

Saddler: Jajaja, ya veras rubiecito, t daré tu merecido.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!!: OH! POR KAMISAMA!!

Gohan: No se vale, hasta en mi cumpleaños hay peleas...

Ahora contestaré los reviews o

**kili27**: Gracias por escribirme y por tus sugerencias !! o Ya hize q me puedan escribir los anónimos y sobre lo de escribir como novela trataré d hacerlo en los capítulos siguientes... lo he intentado pero creo q no me queda muy bien... de todos modos seguiré tratando!! ;) Ojala nos leamos pronto!! Espero q este capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Saiya Elite:** Yo también he practicado ese truco algunas veces xD Gracias por escribir y q bueno q t gusta el fic!! actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda (que espero sea pronto y no tarde xD) Bueno, bye!! Nos leemos ;)

Espero me dejen reviews!! Bye ;)


End file.
